This Is My World!
by WelcomeToHell09
Summary: Ally is sick of everyone pushing her around. She's constantly bullied and beaten up by a group of girls and even raped by a group of boys. Going away for the summer does wonders as a new Ally shows up at Miami High. With a huge love for music and hands she never thought she had, she'll show everyone that Ally is going to fight back. Sean will do whatever it takes to help her do it.
1. Chapter 1

Ally is sick of everyone pushing her around. She's constantly bullied and beaten up by a group of girls and even raped by a group of boys. Going away for the summer does wonders as a new Ally shows up at Miami High. With a huge love for music and hands she never thought she had, she'll show everyone that Ally is going to fight back. Sean will do whatever it takes to help accomplish everything. Even being beaten for the girl wont stop her. (Any songs I use will be of Eminem! 1. I love him! 2. He's helping me write this story.)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Ally held her bleeding shoulder silently. The group of girls that stood over her glared at her angirly. A pocket knife had been shoved into her shoulder painful at a threat that she didn't respond too, staining her green hoodie with her blood. It was the same everyday. They would threaten and beat her. She would get up and walk away like nothing happened. Everyday she aquired new injuries to her tan skin. Most were hidden with her hoodies and pants. But the ones on her face were worn proudly. What was she going to do with them?

"Do you hear me you worthless waste of space?!" Cassidy yelled.

Ally blinked and looked up at her slowly.

"Stupid slut." She hissed. Waving her friends along with her, they walked away with her.

Ally smiled crockedly. "Says the one that opened her legs for the whole basketball team." She chuckled, standing up and walking to the nurse.

Entering the nurse's office silently, she noted one of the school's bad boys texting on his phone. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. A musclar build and strong arms graced her eyes before she shrugged boredly. Wasn't his name Austin or something? Well it didn't matter. She knocked on the nurses door softly. The nurse looked up expectingly. Ally was the only who knocked on the door since she refused to speak like everyone else.

"Oh, Ally what happened this time?" Nurse Tina asked softly.

Ally moved her hand to show the deep stab wound in her shoulder. Blood was rolling down her arm and dripping slowly on the floor. She shrugged and went and sat on a chair. Watching the nurse grab all the proper things that would be needed to clean and heal the wound, she didn't expect to be tapped on the shoulder. Looking up, she was greeted to a blank stare.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

Ally blinked.

"Hello, Are you deaf?" He asked slightly annoyed at being ignored.

Ally turned around and continued to ignore him.

"Interesting." He said getting up and walking around to her face. Looking in her chocolate eyes, he smiled. "I like you. You're different. I'm Austin. Austin Moon."

She nodded and let a small smile grace her features.

"What's your name?" He asked looking at her shoulder before her eyes again.

"Ally." Nurse Tina said softly, coming over with all the stuff she was going to need for Ally.

"Ally?" He asked looking at her.

She nodded slowly.

"Alright. Ally let's get you out of that hoodie and shirt." Nurse Tina said softly.

Ally shook her head and took of her left sleeve and revealedher black tank top untouched by all her blood. Many cuts and bruises littered her arm. She looked down ashamed of what had became of her body. A punching bag for all and no one cared. An AP student was nothing more than a punching bag at school for everyone to use. Not just Cassidy and her friends but the cheerleaders, dance team, and pep squad. She didn't understand why all girl groups hated her. But they hated her and often bullied her. To them she was a whore. Why, she didn't know. She just was. Nurse Tina had been cleaning her shoulder as her mind wandered. Slowly she looked up and noted the look on Austin's face. He was looking at her arm but it didn't matter.

(Time Skip)

Ally was putting her books in her locker and was about to head home. It was strange. No one had hit her today. Austin had spoken to her everytime he saw her. She waved back and strangly it felt nice to go a day without having to worry about what injury she was going to have to hide. But she was wasn't prepared for what was to come. Then again no one is.

Ally walked home from school in her usual route. She cut through some trees and get to the other side of the creek but not today. As she entered in the trees, she was grabbed from behind and slammed to the ground. Someone chuckled in her ear. Looking up to see Samantha and her friends coming out the trees with wicked smiles on their face, she sighed. It was too good tobe true. She also took notice of the football team looking at her deviously. The one on top of her began to feel her up harshly. She hissed and tried to fight his grip but it was futile.

"I heard your little snide comment yestereday slut. If I slept with the whole basketball team, then you can have the football team." Cassidy chuckled softly.

"Wait, I thought you did sleep with the whole basketball team." Whitney asked, confusion plain on her makeup covered face.

Cassidy sighed. "Yes, Whitney. You did too."

"Oh yeah." Whitney smiled in remembrance.

"Disgusting! Get off of me!" Ally yelled.

Cassidy walked over and kicked her hard in the head, knocking her out. She smiled as Thomas and Riley rolled her over. "This is pay back Ally Dawson and everyone is going to know what a little slut you are and Austin will hate you." She whispered.

(Time Skip)

Ally awoke naked in the middle of the tree area. She held her head at the huge headache. Something wet was sliding down her face and body. It was blood, that she knew. Her body was sore and her legs felt like they had been crushed. Slowly, she pulled herself up on a tree and held herself there for a moment as tears slipped down her eyes. She was tired of this and it was time for something to be done about this. If she had to leave and go find herslef then that was what she was going to do. Being raped by the entire football team just because some broad hated her guts burned her alive. Everyone was going to pay and that was a promise. Slowly, she made her way home. Laying in bed, she called her cousin and made arrangements to go to Chicago. Things would be different when she got back. With that thought in mind, Ally passed out once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ally Meets Her Cousin Sean

Her dad and mom watched her board the plane. It had finally come to this. Ally was going to ask her super tough, super strong cousin for help. They were sad and glad about it. Their daughter had suffered many things at Miami High. No matter what they did, Ally remained strong and refused to the call the police. She said it would just make everything worse and she was right it would have. Holding his wife close, Luster prayed to God that his niece Sean could save his daughter. "When Ally gets home, she'll be different and we'll adjust. She needs this. We need this." He whispered in his wife's ear.

(Time Skip)

Ally slowly walked off her flight with unsure eyes. Did she really leave Miami to come to Chicago? Taking a deep breath, she looked around for her name slowly. A dark skin muscular girl was holding her up with a vicious look in her eyes as a male attempted to flirt with her. She was pretty. Her dark brown eyes glowed with mystery and knowledge. Muscles rippled as she gripped the cardboard. Walking up to her slowly, she looked at the girl timidly.

"Are you Ally?" She asked with a small smile, her white canines poking out her red lips.

She nodded.

"I am your cousin Sean. You mom referred you to me. Looks like we will be spending the summer together even though it is like September." She smiled knowingly.

Ally smiled back.

"Well let us go before I break lover boy's neck over here." She said picking up her bags and throwing them over her shoulder. Ally followed her cousin out the airport closely to a beautiful shiney red Charger with her name on both sides. Popping the trunk, Ally followed her to help her but was surprised when she saw a few guns. She looked up at her cousin in shock. Sean just smiled. "I have to be safe somehow."

(Time Skip)

They arrived at a nice house. Sean went and got her bags as she handed the key to Ally. Assuming she wanted her to open the door, Ally went and unlocked the door. It was dark with little sun flowing in. She stood by the door and waited for her cousin to walk in before closing the door. She sighed before heading into the living room. Plopping down on her black couch, she patted the seat next to her "Come sit next to me, I don't bite... Hard ususally." Sean smiled crookedly.

Ally smiled softly and sat beside her cousin.

"So, what's your story girly? You left in the middle of first semester right after school started of what? Your Junior year?" Sean asked softly taking in the timid girl.

"I was bullied and beaten up at my old school. I had to draw the line at this last one. The whole football team..." Tears filled up in her eyes. "They raped me." She whispered, letting her tears fall. "One of the girls that hates my guts kicked me in my head knocking me out and so I didn't feel anything. I woke up alone and naked on the ground. Blood was all aorund my body and then I decided that I was going to come here and get help from family that I never met." Ally looked up at her silent cousin.

Sean's jaw was clentched tight. A soft hum passed her lips a moment later. Slowly she stood up and disappeared down the hallway. About ten minutes later, a cup was sat on the glass table. Ally looked at the steaming glass in intrest as her cousin sat beside her.

"It is Chi tea. It will calm your nerves." She spoke up after a while.

"Sean, I'm sorry if that was too heavy. I-"

"No it is fine. I needed to know. I'm just glad your alive." Sean whispered, wrapping an arm around the girl and bringing her closer to her shoulder. "You can tell me anything and I will keep it a secret. Nothing you say will discourage me. After all I am your cousin. Rely on me."

(Time Skip)

Sean had shown her her room. It was red with black curtians and a soft blue blanket across the queen size bed. A beautiful dresser was in the corner. Her closet was medium sized but looked big enough to fit ten people in there. She unpacked and made herself at home quickly. Sean was generous with her house. Allowing her little cousin in her house on such short notice was nice. It seemed as though she was waiting for the day when she would turn up. And she knew when she went back things were going to be different with life. Closing her eyes, she was close to sleep when a soft knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." She said softly before opening her eyes. Sean opened the door slowly.

"Ally we need to talk." She said walking over and sitting on her bed. Ally sat up slightly. "I know you had it hard at school but you need to finish your junior year." Ally was about to protest when Sean interupted her. "I didn't mean at a real school. Do you think you can handle online school?" Sean asked softly.

Ally nodded slowly.

"Good, 'Cause I already enrolled you." Sean smiled.

"What's the plan for now and the summer?" Ally asked softly.

"What do you want?" Sean asked with knowing eyes.

"To be strong and able to just stand up for myself." She said with determined eyes.

"I can get you there but it is going to be hard. You are going to want to quit but I will not let you. You came to me and I am going to make sure you succeed. When you go back, everything will be different. So get some sleep you have big day ahead you." Sean said ruffling her hair. "Thanks Sean." Ally said getting comfortable. "I take care of mines Ally. All of them. Goodnight little cousin." Sean said leaving the room.

Ally sighed and closed her eyes. Life was going to change and no matter the situation, he was going to learn to fight back and that's all she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changing Starts Now

It had been a few months since Ally moved up to Chicago with her cousin. It was currently January and she was working on her school work. She had caught up pretty quickly with it and was even ahead. By the time her Junior year was over, Ally would have all but two credits left to go before she graduated. And she was five months pregnant. The day she found out was completely shocking and so well distressing. Who was the father? Well it didn't matter. Sean gave her no option for an abortion. Even if she had given her the option, she wouldnt have done that. Now adoption, Sean was open to but Ally didn't want to give it up. That was her baby too. So she said she would keep it. Sean said she would support her in whatever she decided.

Sean opened her eyes to alot of things. She had tagged along with Sean to the boxing gym and watched her cousin take down her oppenent non too gently. And after the match, she went and trained. Everyone avioded her and she seemed to be okay with that. And when some girl came up to her an talked trash, Sean did something so unexpected. She laughed and put the girl in her place with a smile that promised pain. How did she do that? She thought back to Cassidy. She wanted to be able to laugh in her face and have no fear that even if Cassidy tried something, she could handle it. Sean had the look of pure indifference as she hit the bag in repition. The blows were stronger thn last until there was a snap.

The bag fell from its chain and landed on the ground loudly. Everyone looked over for a moment before going back to what they were doing.

"Hey Mario, I broke it again." She called out as she grabbed her towel from Ally.

"I figured you would." He called back as he went back to chatting with one of his customers.

Ally looked at her sweaty cousin. Her muscles were rippling as she wiped her her head. Her long black hair sat in a ponytail on top of her head. Her red bra was covered in sweat. That tight abdomen of hers seemed to get tighter as she panted. Dangerous looking thighs showed defintion in them as a warning. Her calf muscles looked like weapons on there own. Meaty hands held the towel over her head. Broad shoulders held a tattoo of a name. The scent of sweat and Irish Spring flittered from her armpits.

"Sean, how did you get so strong?" Ally asked still observig her cousin.

"I have always been physically stronger than most girls since grade school. In truth I was born like this. I just developed my muscles to be bigger and stronger. But with a strong body, you need a strong mind. I graduated my junior year in high school and I'm in online college. It used to bother me that guys were intimidated by when I was younger but now I don't care. When you have your kid, you are really going to hate me. I'm not saying you'll look like me but you'll be able to do anything you want too physically." Sean smiled standing and helping her cousin stand.

(Time Skip)

Ally's baby had been born healthy and a boy. She had named him Tommy. Tommy Dawson. He was adorable. Brown eyes looked at her with need. He looked more like her than whoever the father was. He was her son and he would have a good life. She would make sure he did. He was a silent kid. He took to his cousin quickly, constantly looking at her or looking for her. She found that interesting and asked Sean about.

"Babies like me. Why I don't know. I never really understood why they liked the devil but hey." She shrugged turning on a movie.

"You're not the devil." Ally said sternly.

"Thanks little cousin but the truth of the matter is I am. And fully accept that."

"Tommy doesn't think you're the devil." Ally protested.

"Tommy's only a few weeks old. Does it bug you that I say I'm the devil?" Sean asked with a raised brow.

"Yes! You took us in and are taking care of us. I don't know much about the devil but I know he wouldn't have done that." Ally argued.

A smirk grace her cousin's face. "You think too highly of me little cous. I do have a criminal record. I have been done time in the penatentry. And I have killed people. A lot of people. I am the devil. That was my prison name. I could make your life Hell if you crossed me. So believe me when I say I am the devil."

Ally just stared at her for a moment before looking down at her sleeping son.

"But why are you so nice to me, to us?" She asked softly.

"I always take care of mines. By the time you go back to Miami, you'll be able to handle anything." Sean said ruffling her hair before looking at the TV.

"I'm ready. Me and Tommy are ready." Ally said determinedly.

Sean cracked a smile. "Good. I want the best for you two."

(Time Skip)

Tommy sat in his rocker watching his mom train with his cousin. She was more of an aunt but he was only a month and a half, what would he know. Currently his mom was running on the tredmill with his 'aunt'. She was panting and looking ready to quit but his aunt wouldn't let her. He cocked his head at the look on her face before he closed his eyes in sleep.

Ally panted harshly as she ran on the tredmill. Sean was barely breathing hard. They had been training like this for a week. Each day was improvement and Sean didn't hestiate to tell her. They were working hard building her physical endurnace by day and her emotional endurnace by night. Scary, Funny, Depressing, and Disturbing movies were watched everyday to stop reactions to the things that got to her. It was intresting really. Some of the sick twisted things were starting to become a bore. Jokes were getting useless. Tears were worthless. Slowly, she was hardening. It was surprising easy. Sean had told her to let her past consume her. Let it all go but never hate. Getting stuck in the hate cycle was somthing whimps did as Sean so gently put it.

It was Saturady and Sean had her playlist blasting her most favorite music. Eminem's newest album was blasting out in the living room. Ally picked up her son as she walked to the living room to see her cousin doing push ups to one of his songs. Slowly, she sat down on the couch and took in the music it was the chorus of the song.

**_I flee the scene like it was my last ride _**  
**_You see right through _**  
**_Oh, you had me pegged the first time _**  
**_You can't see the truth _**  
**_But it's easier to justify _**  
**_What's bad is good _**  
**_And I hate to be the bad guy _**  
**_I just hate to be the bad guy_ **

Sean thought of her self as the Bad Guy. That Ally already knew. She wasn't a bad or evil. She was well Sean. And it seemed she knew that as she pushed up harder and quicker. What was she hiding behind that barren look in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:We're almost Done Ally

It was June. Sean was cooking dinner as Eminem blasted in the house. Baby Tommy sat in his walker in the kitchen. Every now and again she would look up to check on him before going back to cooking. Ally was asleep from an intense three hour workout. Tommy wasn't sleepy so, Sean volunteered to watch him as she took a nap. It was the least she could do since she put Ally through the worst workout of her life.

_It was November 31st today, would've been our anniversary_  
_Two years, but you left on the first of_  
_May I wrote it on a calender, was gonna call, but couldn't think of the words to say_  
_But they came to me just now, so I put 'em in a verse to lay_  
_And I thank you (uh) cause you made me (uh) a better person than I was_  
_But I hate you (uh) cause you drained me (uh) I gave you all, you gave me none_  
_But if you blame me (uh), you're crazy (uh)_  
_And after all is said and done I'm still angry, yeah, I maybe I may never trust someone_

Tommy watched his 'aunt' boil the noodles before leaning against the counter. Her hand was on her face as she wiped her eyes. Her shoulders moved up and down slowly as she tried to catch her breath. He rattled his rattle with a touch of his chubby hand to get her attention. When that didn't work, he yelled in his own little way. Her teary eyes looked up at him in shock. She moved quickly to him before picking him up. Holding him to her chest, she wiped her right eye before smiling.

"Sorry Squirt. This song just makes me emotional." She whispered, kissing his forehead.

Tommy blinked at her before made a noise that sounded like go on.

Sean smiled at her Squirt. "I had a kid too once. She was full of life and made my life filled with joy. Her name was Evening. But like I told your mom I was pretty messed up. One of the people I had a problem with got ahold of her. She took her from her daycare and..." Sean eyes got blurry again. Tears fell from those deep chocolate eyes as Tommy cocked his head to the side as he looked behind him. His mother stood there looking at them both intently. Sean sucked in some air.

"They had captured me and held me at there hide out. Evening was in the room with me and she kept crying out for me as they beat me. They told her to be quiet but she kept calling out to me. I was bleeding badly and almost dead. She wanted to get to me but they hit her, hard. She hit the wall and didn't get up. I called her name but she wouldn't get up. The person I had a problem with sighed softly. Evening was dead. Blunt force trama to the head of three year old." Sean whispered wiping her eyes. "And of course everybody that watched my little girl die died too. I put a bullet in each of their heads. I'm not sorry for killing over twenty people. They watched her bleed out and I watched them drop to the ground after begging for mercy."

Ally listened to the story and let them sink in. That name on her shoulder was her dead daughter's. Sean had a hard past and that was why she was the way she was. She was beaten almost to death while watching her three old daughter die. Ally wanted to hug her cousin but she knew Sean didn't respond well to emotional contact. The sound of water being drained and a sniffle brought Ally out from her thoughts.

"I know you're there Ally." Sean said putting the pot back on stove.

Ally walked into the kitchen slowly.

"You heard didn't you?" Sean asked, dumping the sauce into the noddles. Her eyes not looking at her little cousin.

"Yeah." Ally said awkwardly.

"Well now you know why I am the devil. Squirt has way of getting things out you." She said kissing the top of Tommy's head.

"That still doesn't make you the devil." Ally whispered.

"I beg to differ. I won't go into details of how I did it. Now let's eat dinner." Sean said putting Tommy down in his walker with some noodles.

(Time Skip)

Sean had Ally lifting a hundred twenty pounds on the bar. She was clapping her up with encouragment as Ally did her tenth ten repition. Ally had stronger arms and legs. She no longer was afraid of anything. Cassidy could shove it. There was something about working out that brought such a power to her being. It felt good blow off steam and stress. No wonder Sean always at the gym. Her anger was probably always high. She could never bring Evening back. Tommy sat off near them watching silently as his mother grunted in pure effort to fnish it

"Alright Ally. It's time to work on the bag." Sean said moving Tommy's walker over to the bag.

Ally put on the gloves and waited for instructions. Sean put on her gloves and sighed.

"Alright, put your hands up." Ally put them up like she was surrendering.

Sean laughed and showed her how to put them up correctly. She showed her how to swing, straight forward with no hesitation. Ally followed the intsrtuctions and quickly became into it. Everything Cassidy said came out through her hands and it felt good. She looked over to see her son looking at her proudly. For a four month old, he was a lot more insintive, than she gave him credit for. He had this knowing air around him and it was slighly scary but not unwelcome. Especially about his cousin.

"Wow Ally. I'm impressed." Sean spoke picking up Tommy after taking off her gloves.

"I am too. I didn't know I had so much anger." She panted.

"I did. You just buired it. Now come on. You and Squirt deserve some ice cream."

(Time Skip)

"Sean, I wish you could come back to Miami with us." Ally sighed watching Tommy slowly crawl to Sean, who was looking at her laptop.

"Sorry kid, can't leave the state." She chuckled.

"Oh," Ally sighed.

"Kidding, I'm looking for a place down there right now." She said with a crocked grin.

Tommy grabbed her arm and lifted himself up.

"Hey Squirt. You're doing good." Sean said ruffling his little tuff.

He nodded at her before sitting and turning toward his mother.

"Can I live with you or would you like to live alone?" Ally asked softly.

"That is up to you. I figured once you got back you would want to go back to your parents." Sean shrugged looking at the house that looked like a good deal. Four bedroom house with a gym near the place. Three bathrooms and a pool in the back.

"No. I love my parents but you are my support now. I don't mean finacially but in everything. You understand me and besides Tommy loves you." Ally said picking up her son.

"I see. Well this house I'm looking at has four bedrooms and three bathrooms with a pool for $250,000. And it's near the gym." Sean said looking up at her cousin. "Wow that sounds amazing but expensive. Can you afford it?" Allly asked kissing Tommy's chubby cheeks.

"Just bought it. And you'll need a car. What kind of car would you like?" Sean asked standing up and looking around. She was going to have to pack all this up.

"Um, I don't know."

Sean nodded and turned to grab her keys.

"Put shoes on and let's go."

(Time Skip)

Ally had a brand 2014 new blue Mustang. It was beautiful and drove like a beauty. Tommy seemed to like it too as he rode in his carseat in the back. He just leaned back in his seat and listened to his mother's voice. It was soothing and soon he was off to dream world. Soon he would be in a new city with his mother and 'aunt'. He would meet his grandparents and maybe his new dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back to Miami

Everything was packed up. Sean and Ally had everything in the van that would ship it all down to Miami. Tommy sat in his car seat watching his mom and 'aunt' haul their clothes into the cars. It only took four to five minutes. When everything was done, they headed for the road. Ally followed behind her cousin closely, Katy Perry sung softly out the speakers. They had 20 hours to drive. And Ally would use this time to prepare herself for her parents, her school, and maybe Austin if he still remembered her.

(Back in Miami)

Austin had been wondering where that girl, what was her name? Oh Ally had gone. She seemed cool and he wished he would have gotten to know her better. There was rumors around the school that she had been with every guy on the football team. That didn't sound like her. He didn't know her all that well but she didn't seem like the type of girl to do that. He was walking by a group of girls. Her name could have been Cassidy but he wasn't really sure. Girls were a blur to him now. They were talking about Ally and how she did take the whole football team. They also mentioned how it happened and how they thought she killed herself. He completely felt bad at the thought of a girl like that getting raped. And Cassidy was responsible no less. After school, he headed to the nurses office and asked about Ally. Nurse Tina shrugged sadly and said she was away. He asked her where she lived.

"Austin, I can't tell you." Nurse Tina said softly.

"Please Aunt Tina. I really wanted to get to know her. I just want to meet her parents for future references." Austin said with puppy dog eyes.

Tina sighed and went to her computer. "Give them my regards." She said writing down the address and handing it to him.

He smiled with a nod. "Will do."

Austin drove his Jaguar to the address. Slowly, he stepped out the car and walked up to the door. Knocking softly, he waited a moment till the door opened. Stepping back, he looked at the middle age woman with a sad soft smile. She smiled at him with confused eyebrows.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked softly.

"Are you Mrs. Dawson?" He asked slowly.

"Why yes I am." She said cheerfully.

"I'm Austin Moon. I attend Miami High. I'm here about some news I think you should know." He said looking her in the eye.

"Come on in Mr. Moon." She said stepping back and allowing him to enter the house.

It was spotless. Pictures of Ally and her parents littered the walls. Mrs. Dawson led them to the living room that two beautiful leather couches near the fire place. A giant picture of the three sat on the mantel. Ally looked really happy as he assumed her father tickled her and her mom. It looked real good. He slowly sat on the couch opposite of her mom. Taking a deep breath, he folded his hands and waited till Mrs. Dawson sat down and looked attentive.

"Where has Ally been?" He asked eyeing her slightly.

"In Chicago with her cousin." She answered sadly.

"Mrs. Dawson are you aware of what has happened to Ally?" He asked softly.

"All she said was it was time for her to leave and go find herself." Austin took a deep breath.

"Ally was raped. By the whole football team thanks to some girls at the school. I am so sorry." He said looking at her with sad eyes.

She was quiet.

"I met Ally through the nurse. She's my aunt and I always hang out in there. Ally had came in there bleeding but she was quiet. She didn''t cry but sat there kind of dejected. I talked to her and I really wanted to get to know her but before I could she was gone. Rumor at the school is she killed herself." He said looking at his hands.

He felt really guilty that he hadn't been there to help her.

"Thank you for telling me. Austin, when my daughter gets back, will you protect her?" She asked.

A small smile graced his features. "But of course, Mrs. Dawson." He said standing.

She stood with him. "You are welcome anytime." She said softly.

"Thank you." He smiled before walking to the door and opening it. He looked back once more before walking out the door.

(Time Skip)

Ally and Sean had arrived in Miami. It was 4 am. They were sleeping in a hotel room together. Ally and Tommy slept in one bed. Sean laid awake in the other. Her eyes looked at her cousin and her son. They would all start a new life. She only wished she could have brought Evening with her. But a promise was made in her head. She would protect these two with her life. And if that meant going back to jail then she would do it. Getting up out the bed, she walked and stood over the edge of the bed. Her eyes survyed the the two before moving to the window. She looked out at the cloudly night sky. The sun would rise soon. Hissing lowly, she cursed under her breath. She would have to deal with Luster soon.

"Sean, what's wrong?" Ally asked softly.

"Nothing." Sean growled.

"Okay." She whispered.

"I didn't mean to sound like that I just dread meeting your family." She said softly.

"Why?"

"Your mom doesn't know I have been locked up and I am a convicted murderer. Your dad has never liked me." She said with a sigh.

"Regardless of if they like you, I and Tommy like you. It matters little to us if you have been to prison." Ally whispered.

"Hn." Sean hummed.

(Time Skip)

The first place they went was to get breakfast at a waffle house. Sean was being hit on by a waiter and due to here already bad mood, she snapped at him but he didn't mind. In fact, he left his number and told her to call him. Ally chuckled softly at the twitch in her cousin's eye. It was funny watching Sean snap at people. After breakfast, they headed to Ally's parents. Sean held back with Tommy in her hands. He didn't mind as he clung to her while looking around. Ally hugged her mom and dad.

"Hey guys." She said softly.

"Ally!" Her mother squealed.

"Allison." Luster smiled.

"Are you moving back in with us?" Her mother asked hopefully.

Ally raised a brow. "No. Me and Tommy will be living with Sean."

"What? Why? And whose Tommy?" Her mom asked.

"You brought Sean down here?" Luster asked surprised.

"Hold on." Ally said heading outside and coming back in Sean and her son Tommy.

Sean stood with her arms folded and her eyes looking completely detached. Ally stood next to her holding her sleeping son. She eyed her cousin before looking at her dad, who was looking at her.

"Dad, mom meet your grandson. Tommy Dawson." She said turning her sixth month old to the side.

Ally's mom teared up but Luster stayed looking at Sean before looking at the child. "So how was prison?" Luster asked directly.

Sean glared at her uncle. "It was fine, Uncle Luster. It's more than I can say for you leaving me."

"Whoa! What?!" Ally asked.

"I didn't leave you. You left on your own. I was trying to keep you out of prison but you wouldn't listen to reason." Luster growled.

"Yeah because Evening's and moms death is my fault right? It was my fault I let them die. Isn't that what you said?" She hissed, her fist clenched.

"I didn't mean to say that. I was just mad." He whispered.

"Well you know what "uncle" Luster, if I could change the past I would. But I can't! I can't bring Evening back and I can't bring back Mom!" She yelled before looking at her cousin. "I will be back around nine to get you-"

"No, I will come with." Ally said looking at her teary eyed father.

(Time Skip)

Ally looked at the pictures of her high school. Everybody pretty much looked the same. They were in a for a rude awakening. A new Ally was about to appear at Miami High starting in two weeks. But right now, her mind was on what happened at her parents house. Sean's mom was dead? But how could that be? She looked at her cousin who had been quiet since they left. She had gone to the gym for a couple of hours, leaving Ally and Tommy to go to the mall. Many people stared at her and her son but she ignored everyone. When she got back home, Sean had unpacked all the boxes and everything was in its place. Ally marveled at how quickly Sean was done with the house. If she did this when she was midly angry, what did she do when she was in a rage?

Ally sat Tommy near Sean who was sitting on the couch zoning out. Ally went and hid behind the wall. Tommy looked at his 'aunt' before crawling toward her. He pulled himself up on her leg and looked at her. Sean looked down at her Squirt before picking him up. He looked at her with soft eyes before kissing her lips with his small baby lips. Sean was surprised and as Ally took the picture, Ally could see her cousin was shedding tears.

There was a knock on the door. Sean was to wrapped up in Tommy to care. Ally walked slowly to the door before opening it. She wasn't worried about a buglury. Sean was strong enough to take on anyone. There stood Austin and his parents.

Ally gawked.

Austin gawked.

They were neighbors?

There eyes met.

"Ally?"

"Austin?"

"We're neighbors?" They asked at the same time.

"Who's at the door Ally?" Sean called standing up and walking to the door with Tommy close to her chest.

"Hello we are the Moons. I'm Mike and this is my wife Mimi." Mike said looking at Sean with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello. I am Sean. This is my cousin Ally and her son Tommy." Sean said looking back at him with a intense look.

"Nice to meet you. I assume you know our son." Mimi asked looking at Ally.

"Not that well." Ally said softly.

"How about you come in." Sean said allowing the Moon's into her house.

Mike looked at the woman that held the child. She looked really strong and hardly friendly. Had she been to prison? As he followed her into the house, he marveled at her décor. They sat on couch and looked at each other. Mike and Mimi looked at Sean and Tommy. Austin looked at Ally. Sean let a smirk cross her face.

"Ally, why don't you take the youngest Moon and show him around." Sean said looking at his parents.

"Okay." Ally said nodding for Austin to follow her.

Sean looked at he two and smiled a deadly smile.

"So Mike and Mimi, how long have you lived here?" Sean asked softly.

"4 years." Mimi smiled.

Sean nodded.

"Mike I know what you are thinking. Just say it." Sean said closing her eyes.

He was hesitate. She could hear it. "Do you have a criminal record?" He asked softly.

Mimi slapped her husband's chest. "Mike that's rude."

Sean smiled and opened her eyes. "No, its fine. Yes I do. I'm guessing you ask all your neighbors that."

Mike nodded. "You are the first to willing admit it. May I ask what for?" He asked.

"Murder." Sean smiled at their shocked faces. "Before you judge me on that let me tell you why."

(Elsewhere)

"Wow Ally, your house is great." He said softly.

"It's my cousin's house and thanks." She sighed.

"So you had a baby?" He said in a whisper.

"Yeah.."

"Do you know who the father is?" He asked softly.

"No and I don't really care. I love him and he loves me back."

Austin nodded.

"I really wanted to get to know you before you left. You seemed really cool. And you didn't throw yourself at me. I feel really guilty that I didn't stop Cassidy and Samantha from doing such horrible things to you."

"It's fine. I will be coming back to school to finish our senior year. So you'll see me around." Ally smiled looking into the pool.

"How about we hang out tomorrow? Like I said, I really want to get to know you. And since we're neighbors I'll see you around." He said hopefully.

"Depends on the time. Me, Sean, and Tommy are going to the gym in the morning. We won't be back until like 3." She said walking back inside with Austin.

"Hey I like the gym. Could I maybe tag along?" He asked as they made it back into the living room.

Sean was holding Tommy and laughing with Austin's parents. Ally walked up to her cousin and smiled.

"Hey Sean can Austin come workout with us?" She asked with a wicked smile.

Sean returned it. "That depends on how his parents feel." She said looking at Mike and Mimi.

"Oh, I think it will be a good idea. Austin you need something to keep you out of trouble." Mimi smiled gladly at her son.

Austin rolled his eyes.

"Good. Be ready by 11. You have a car right?"

Austin nodded.

"Give Ally your number and she'll text you when we are ready to go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: School starts

Sean had watched as Ally and Austin punched the bag. Tommy was asleep in her arms from all the excitement with Austin. Funny thing was Tommy didn't like Austin. Sean thought it was pretty funny but said nothing. Ally said he wasn't used to males and Austin seemed to accept that. But Sean knew better. True he hadn't been around males but there was something about Austin that seemed secretive. Tommy was just her comfirmation about the feeling. What were Austin's true intention with Ally? Liking her out of the blue set off many alarms in Sean's head but apparently in Tommy too. In fact if Austin touched Ally, Tommy refused to touch her afterward. She wanted answers and she would get them. And she would do them the best way she knew how.

Currently Ally and Sean were hosting the Moon's at the house. Tommy refused to go to Ally after Austin had touched her hand. So he sat in Sean's lap. Sean looked at Austin with deadly eyes. Now was the time for her answers. The parents were of little concern to Sean. After all she was a convicted murderer and she had skills to kill a person quickly. She would wait till things calmed down before going where she needed too. Silently, she listened to the annoying chatter and Mimi's laughter. Tommy was laid on her hard body watching every just as silently as she. It was rather adorable how Tommy mimicked Sean.

Everyone was settled and looking at her odd. They had all wondered why she had called a meeting with them. And they were about to find out.

Sean's deadly eyes cut to Austin quickly.

"What are your intentions with my cousin?" She spoke directly at him.

Austin was bewildered.

"Sean," Ally said quickly.

Sean's deep chocolate eyes cut to her quickly. A predatory gleem was set deep in her eyes. Ally closed her mouth and looked at Austin. There was no reasoning with Sean. And she made sure to give that look to everyone but Tommy as she waited on her response. Ally looked from her cousin to her son. He seemed to be waiting on the answer as well. Maybe they connected a lot more than she thought.

"Well?" Sean barked, all calmness gone from her.

Austin flinched. He wanted to yell back at her and tell her to mind her business but this woman had been to prison. Her nickname was 'The Devil'! His father had told him of her. It was rather scary that a ex-inmate was their next door neighbor. He didn't want to die at all. So swallowing his pride, he took a breath and looked into her predatory eyes. What he saw nearly made him swallow his tongue. There was a promise of bloodshed if she didn't get what she wanted. God, he really didn't want his blood to be shed.

"I just want to be her friend. If it grows to something more than I will talk to you first about it. I swear." He said softly.

Her eyes narrowed. "I am going to say this once and it goes for everybody. Ally and Tommy are precious to me. If any of you harm them," A wicked smile greeted her face. "I guess I am going back to prison. Do I make myself clear?" She hissed.

Austin nodded quickly.

Mike and Mimi let her words sink in before nodding.

"Good," She said with a soft smile. "Now, let's watch the movie."

Everyone sweat dropped except Tommy, who only raised a brow.

(Time Skip)

Ally was getting ready for school. A red Nike t-shirt with jean shorts and red Nike Elite socks, and gray Nike's adored her muscular figure. Her curly brown hair flowed down her back softly. She didn't put on any make up but a little carmex. As she grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs, she noitced Sean and Tommy having a staring contest. It was weird. Shrugging, she went into the kitchen and kissed her son's forehead before touching her cousin's shoulder. Neither of them looked up at her but she didn't mind as she grabbed an apple. Snaggin her keys, she took off toward to the door yelling goodbyes to her family.

Getting into her Mustang, she roared the engine and whipped out the driveway and down the street quickly. Pulling up at the school, she sat in the parking lot taking a deep breath. It's been almost a full year since she had left and now it was time to have her first day at school. Opening her door, she slowly stepped out of it and closed softly. The lock clicked as she walked toward the front entrance of the school. Everyone looked at with shock, confusion, and of course lust. She didn't pay attention to any of them. Making her way into the office, she told them her name. The woman looked at her with surprise before hannding her the papers. Ally nodded in thanks as she walked out the office and to her first class.

"Where you going?" She heard in her ear.

Looking to the side without a word, she looked at Austin before looking at the paper.

"Oh, you've got AP Comp. too. Well let's go." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the room.

Agian everyone stared but he didn't seem to care and neither did she but not for the reasons he didn't care. As they walked into the room, everyone looked at her. Ally's eyes immedaitly saw Cassidy and Samantha's clicks watching her. She shrugged before getting a seat in the front of the class. Austin sat next to her and reclined in his desk.

The bell rang loudly as the teacher walked in. His eyes fell on his students but stopped when he got to Ally. That was a pleasant surprise. As he called off roll, he noted the resident bad boy sitting by the quiet and shy girl. But there was something that told him she was no longer shy but she was quiet. She looked nice and was covered correctly unlike Cassidy and Samantha who felt the need to were clothes that showed everything off. He turned to the promeithan board before grabbing the pen. 'Mr. Up.' was written in red marker.

"Class, I am Mr. Up. I don't have alot of rules but I don't tolerate disrespect. I put you in your place as a student and I your teacher. Now we have a long year ahead of us. You can either make this hard or you it con go easy. Just do your work and turn it in." His deep voice said with seriousness. "Any questions?"

Nobody said anything.

Mr. Up nodded as he went and sat behind his desk.

"Since today is the first day, I would like everyone to stand up and intorduce themselves to the class."

"Hi, I'm Nick."

"Hello, I'm Tina."

"Hey, I'm Mike."

And so on. When it got to Cassidy, she stood with a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm Cassidy and everyone will bow to me." She smiled.

Ally scoffed.

Cassidy looked at her and glared.

Ally yawned in her hand.

Samantha stood next.

"I'm Samantha, I would like to welcome back the school whore. Ally Dawson." She smiled.

If Samantha thought she was going to get a response, she was sorely mistaken. Ally nodded her head before looking at the girl next to her. Samantha saw nothing in those brown eyes. Not anger, not pain, not even life. It was empty. What had this come from? It didn't matter she would break her again.

Ally stood slowly before nodding to everyone and sitting down.

Mr. Up looked at her. "Your name?"

"Ally." She spoke montonously.

He nodded. She had changed.

Austin stood up and all the girls smiled. He raised a brow before letting a sigh. "Austin."

There were a bunch of giggles.

He rolled his eyes and sat down again.

(Time Skip)

It was lunch and Ally was about to head home. As she walked out to the parking lot, she noted the crowd around Austin before continuing onto her car. Unlocking the doo, she thew her bookbag in the back before sitting down and starting the car. The roar of her engine alerted everyone who was there. She slipped on her shades and whipped out the parking lot and back to Sean.

When she arrived, she quickly got out the car and walked into the house. Sean was making lunch for Tommy and her. Ally picked up the homemade pizza bagel before kissing her son's head. She looked at her cousin with a smile before sitting down.

"How was the first half of school today?" She asked, her tone knowing.

"Cassidy and Samantha welcomed me back in the way we expected. All the girls like Austin and I only have two classes in the morning and one in the afternoon." Ally said taking another bite out of her pizza bagel.

Sean hummed.

(Time Skip)

Ally was in her History class. Austin wasn't in this class but Cassidy was. Their attention wasn't on her however. It was on some new girl that looked hispanic. They were saying some pretty rude things. But it wasnt her business. Then something whacked her in her brain. She suddenly felt ashamed of that thought. Sean had told her they as a family did not stand for bullying and would always stand up for the weaker ones. Sean would be so disappionted with her. Shaking her head, she stood up and walked over to the group.

"Why are you guys messing with her?" Ally asked dully.

"What's it to you skank?" Cassidy hissed.

Ally rolled her eyes and looked at the girl. She had nice tan skin. Deep brown eyes looked at her with curiousity. She was bigger but looked real fashionable. Long curly hair sat on her back as she leaned back in her chair. Their eyes met and Ally immedaitly knew she was a keeper.

"Why dont you come sit with me." Ally said her facce not changing in the slightlest.

The girl nodded and picked up her bag.

"Um, I dont know what happened to you Dawson. But this is my school and we're not finished yet." Cassidy barked angrily.

Ally whipped around so fast, Cassidy jumped back a step.

"I said she was sitting with me." She glared.

Cassidy stood there speechless as the girl got up from her desk and followed Ally to where she ws sitting. What had happened to little miss sshy and quiet?

The girl sat next Ally slowly before looking at her. Ally raised a brow and cracked a small smile.

"I'm Ally." She introduced herself.

"I'm Trish." Trish said proudly.

Ally smiled. "So you're new here at Miami High?"

"No been here since last year. I've never seen you around though. Are you new?" Trish asked curiously.

"Not excatly." Ally shrugged.

"Oh, well thanks for helping me back there. Cassidy and her friends have been on back since junior year."

"Why?" Ally asked raising a brow.

"Because of my boyfriend Dez. He's a little bit different." She smiled.

Trish must have really liked Dez. From the gleam in her eye to the small that gre on her face as she talked about him, Ally knew it was true. Obviously, they were in love and it was so cute.

(Time Skip)

Ally pulled up in the driveway to see the Moon's at the house. What were they doing here? Getting out of the car quickly, Ally walked to the door and entered in. Sean was holding Tommy and starring down this new male. Austin was sitting next to him patiently waiting. Mike and Mimi looked nervous but tried to play it off. The male looked nothing like Austin. He had long black hair with icy blue eyes. They seemed to be glued on Sean. A nice muscuclar build with pale skin. The thing that stuck out the most were his eyes though.

"What's going on?" Ally asked putting her keys on the table.

"Oh! Ally you're just in time to meet my cousin Tom Graves. He'll be staying with us for awhile." He said looking at the male.

"That's nice." She nodded.

"Tom this is Ally."

"Hi." She nodded.

Tom's blue eyes looked at Ally quickly. He nodded back at her in greeting before looking back at Sean.

"Tom, meet Tommy." Austin said with a slight chuckle.

Tom's eyes flickered from Sean to Tommy and back to Sean.

"Tom, this is Sean. She is Ally's cousin."

"Well hello Sean." His deep baritone said smoothly. (Like Slade from the Teen Titains)

Sean hummed in acknowldgement.

"Okay. We brought dinner and deciced to have it here. Is that alright Sean." Mimi asked carefully.

Sean nodded before standing, taking Tommy with her. Giving the boy to his mother, Sean walked out the house and sat on the patio. She sat in the shade. All this sun was giving her a headache.

Ally and the rest began filling up plates of lasgna and salad. It was really good and there was so much. Austin and Tom kept whispering to each other. Mike started asking her a bunch of questions about school and what she wanted to be when was done with high school. She didn't mind. It was nice to asked. Mimi started talking about girl time with her, which didn't seem to bad till she started talking about shopping. She hated shopping with a passion.

(Austin and Tom's converstaion)

"So, Sean. Is she seeming anyone?" He asked.

"No. But dude, she's not for you man." Austin said.

"I want to get to know her." Tom said softly.

"Well, go talk to her but stop staring. It's probably creeping her out. But she's not the type of woman to let things bother her either." Austin explained.

"I will." Tom nodded softly.

Sean walked into the house silently. Her mind was on nothing in particular. This male kept staring at her. It wasnt that she was creeped out, it more that he was looking into her. There were things everyone hid but some secrets deserved to stay secrets. Their were things in her past, she wanted no one to know. He seemed to be trying to read into them but she wasnt having that. As she made her way to the table, she piled up the food before sitting down. Everyone looked at her curiously as she began to eat.

Her eyes looked up at everyone with boredem.

"What?" She asked putting some lasgna into her mouth.

"Sean are you okay? You seem a litle detached than usual." Mimi asked.

Sean shrugged before turning her eyes to the male across from her.

"You will stop trying to read me." She hissed lowly to him.

All eyes were on Tom as he smiled.

"But you are a mystery. I happen to like mysteries." He chuckled.

Sean frowned. "But there are some mysteries better left unsolved." She growled.

"True. But this isnt one of those." He nodded to himself.

"Hn."

Mimi looked at her son curiously. Austin just shrugged before going back to eating.

Ally looked at her cousin. She was giving off her killer sence and everyone was starting to worry. Well everyone except Tommy, who made a noise at her to come get him. She watched Sean get out her chair and grab Tommy before sitting back down in the chair. They looked at each other for awhile and soon Tommy was cuddled up on her chest, asleep. Ally had loved that moment. When a beast and baby collided it was something special. She wasnt the only one enjoying the scene. Mike and Mimi watched with a small knowing smile. Austin just smiled. Tom looked at her with calculating eyes. He knew there was something there. And so did she. Obviously so did Tommy.

(Time Skip)

They were all saying goodbye. The Moons were walking back to their home but two remained. Austin stayed to talk to Ally and Tom stayed to talk to Sean.

Austin and Ally both watched the two talk with secretive smiles. Maybe provoking her cousin wasnt the best idea but she needed to branch out and talk to people. So far, she had done well with the Moons.

"He likes her." Austin whispered from behind the wall.

"I know. I think she finds hims attractive." Ally smiled a little.

Austin stared at her.

Ally raised a brow. "What?"

"You should smile more. Your smile is beautiful." Austin said before looking back the to in the living room.

Ally mentally blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sean.. Comeback?

"What do you want from me?" Sean asked craddling Tommy's sleeping form.

Tom looked at the woman holding the baby with a great care. She was careful with his little body and they looked bonded. Although she was not his mother, he still loved her and that was intresting. That child had a deeper connection with her than it seemed. He wondered what it was about her that made him want to be around a deviant such as herself.

"I want to get to know you." Tom answered.

"For what?" Sean growled.

"Because I'm intreasted." Tom said as his eyes took in her muscular figure.

Sean rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet. I'll give it to you straight. I have been to prison."

Tom nodded. "I am aware."

"Are you now? And do you know what for?" Sean asked as a sinsiter smile appeared on her lips.

Tom shrugged, his eyes shined with knowledge. "I really dont care."

Sean's smile didn't falter. "Oh really? I murdered 20 people. All excuted in my own personal way."

Tom shrugged again, his eyes curious. "Is that so? And why did you murder them?" He asked softly.

"They all watched my three year old daughter die as they beat me almost to death." She answered with hatred.

Tom stepped up to her and took her hand. "Then that's fine. As long as you didnt just decide to go kill people, I dont really care. Sean there's more to you than this tough exterior. I want to know the real you. And you can get to know me. So how about dinner Friday at my place. Mike and Mimi will be out of town on trip. Austin can just come over here. I am an excellent cook." He smiled.

Sean stuided him for a moment before nodding. "Okay. But if you find somthing that scares you, its you're fault."

Sean shrugged before turning around but Tom wasnt done. He still had her hand in his. Twisting her around, he kissed her lips with passion. Sean stood there in shock as he kissed her lips sweetly. Her eyes got wide before she blinked. He pulled away and caressed her face with the hand that no longer held hers.

"See you Friday Sean." He said turning and heading out the door humming a soft tune.

Sean stood there for many moments before Ally came and poked her cousin. She had been watching the entire scene. Sean looked at her with wide confused eyes. Ally couldnt tell if she was ready to cry, exploxed or fight. It was probably the latter. Quickly, Sean gave Ally Tommy before walking out the door and disappearing. Ally knew she would come back. She just need some time alone to think. Watching her cousin leave before going to her room, Ally kissed her son's forehead. She laid Tommy in his crib before getting ready for tomorrow with a sigh.

(Time Skip)

Sean had ran a mathron. She was so confused and her body was so soar. As the sun rose, she headed home and laid in bed. Ally would be up in a couple of hours. Sean rolled over and with a sigh before getting up and preparing breakfast. Everything was prepared as Sean laid in bed once more and drifted off to sleep. Her body was killing her. This is why she didnt date. It was stressful. They werent even together and she was stressed. She heard Ally open her door but was too tired to open her eyes. A body snuggled up on hers and a kiss was delivered onto her forehead.

...

Ally arrived at school in blue shirt and jean shorts with black flip flops. She met up with Austin and explained to him how Sean handled Tom's kiss. Austin chuckled softly before smiling at her.

"All night huh? Well I will be sure to tell Tom not to kiss her anymore." He said grabbing her hand.

Ally allowed him to drag them to Mr. Up's class.

When they walked in all the girls gawked at Austin for holding hands with Austin. Ally rolled her eyes and moved to pull away but Austin held on tightly. She looked at him for a moment before sighing. He smiled before pulling her over to their seats. Still the all the girls watched with evny. Ally glared at them all as she sat down. A few of them approached Austin with their surprise but Ally ignored them in favor of the wall. She watched Trish walk in with a nod in a hello. Trish smiled before taking her seat next to the aloof girl.

"Hey Ally. What's going on with the hoard?" Trish whispered.

"Nothing. They saw me and Austin walk in with our hands together." Ally shrugged looking at the ceiling wih boredum on her face.

"You know, you shouldnt be so cocky Dawson!" One of the girls snapped. "Austin will leave you for us. You are a nobody that slept with the whole football team."

Ally smiled sinisterly. Her eyes met the girls piercingly. Austin put a hand on her shoulder but she ignored it. Standing up, she noted the entire class had gotten quiet and was waiting to see what she would do. Sean's voice rang loud in her head. _'Scare them but don't hurt them till they have made physical contact with you.'_ "You know, I seem to recall you were the one who was giving out favors. Lets get this straight now. If you bring up what happened again, I will break every single bone in your body painfully slow. Your teeth will be down your throat. And you can tell someone I threatened you but it wont matter. They wont believe you." She laughed humorlessly. The girl stood there with fear and shock in her green eyes. "You know I can see the fear in your eyes. Good, maybe next time you feel inclined to air my business you'll remember my words. Now get out of my face before I lose my patience." Ally said sitting down and crossing her arms in annoyance.

The girls backed away quickly. A dangerous vibe was leaving the girl an they were scared. What had happened?

Cassidy watched with fear and anger. That girl was going to fall.

(Time Skip)

Ally arrived home to see her cousin still asleep with Tommy who was snuggled up next to her looked at his mother with knowing eyes. He hadnt moved away from her sleeping form or asked to be picked up, so Ally left him to his auntie. She walked to her room and sat her bag down. Her phone dinged with a message but she ignored it in favor taking off her shirt. Grabbing the remote, she started the sound system. Eminem blasted through the speakers. She stripped down completly and laid on her bed. Today had been crazy and getting naked to lay in bed was well worth it. Curling her body up, she let the sun's rays touch her skin.

_We touch I feel a rush_  
_We clutch it isn't much_  
_But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us_  
_It's lust, it's torturous_  
_You must be a sorceress 'cause you just_  
_Did the impossible_  
_Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous_  
_If you fuck me over_  
_'Cause if I get burnt I'ma show you what it's like to hurt_  
_'Cause I've been treated like dirt before you_  
_And love is "evol"_  
_Spell it backwards I'll show you_

Ally wrapped the blanket around her naked body and let the song fill the room.

_Nobody knows me I'm cold_  
_ Walk down this road all alone_  
_ It's no one's fault but my own_  
_ It's the path I've chosen to go_  
_ Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so_  
_ Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking ho's_  
_ Bloodsucking succubuses, what the fuck is up with this?_  
_ I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this_  
_ It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be_  
_ Like trying to start over_  
_ I got a hole in my heart, but some kind of emotional roller coaster_  
_ Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotions, so it's over_  
_ It's like an explosion every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I told you_  
_ You take my breath away_  
_ You're a supernova... and I'm a_

Her mind drited to Austin. What did he want her for? Out of all the girls at Miami High, he wanted to be with her. She wasn't blind to his actions, just simply choose to ignore them. But it was weighing on her. Sean must have been struggling too. She had ran herself half to death all because of a kiss. A simple press on the mouth had her confused and out of touch. She was probably feeling the same way.

_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon_  
_And I'm aiming right at you_  
_Right at you_  
_Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June_  
_And I'm aiming right at you_  
_Right at you_  
_Right at you_

Turning the music all the way up, Ally turned wrapped her blanket around herself tightly before standing. She made her way down the stairs and to her cousin's room. Sean was laying on her side in bed with her eyes open. Tommy was curled up on chest awake but silent. They were just listening to Eminem rap. Ally walked into the room and laid on the bed with blanket around her. Sean looked at her with knowing eyes before smiling and nodding.

"You too huh?" Ally chuckled.

Sean smiled and nodded. "You pick up on some of my most oddest habits."

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_When I'm with you I get the shakes_  
_My body aches when I ain't_  
_With you I have zero strength_  
_There's no limit on how far I would go_  
_No boundaries, no lengths_  
_Why do we say that until we get that person that we thinks_  
_Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em it's never the same?_  
_You want them when they don't want you_  
_Soon as they do feelings change_  
_It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate_  
_I wasn't looking when I stumbled onto you must've been fate_  
_But so much is at stake what the fuck does it take_  
_Let's cut to the chase_  
_'Fore a door shuts in your face_  
_Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open_  
_That I won't be makin_g _a mistake_  
_Cause I'm a..._

"When are you going to go see your parents?" Sean asked gently.

Ally shrugged. "I dont know. After what happened the last time, I dont think I should."

Sean frowned. "That's your father Ally. Now matter he has done to me, thats your father. And yeah it does hurt that he blames me for my mom and daughter's death but thats got nothing to do with you."

"How did your mom die?" Ally asked softly.

Sean let a small sad smile greet her face. "Evening's dad was a friend of hers. He broke into our house in the middle of the night. I am a heavy sleeper so I didnt hear him come in my room or take off my blanket. I sleep naked anyway so it wasnt a real challenge to do the deed. He strangled me when I woke up but I refused to pass out, so I punched him hard in the face. By then he had already cam into me. He stumbled backwards and said I was going to regret that." Sean bit her lip in anger and blood began to flow. "Two weeks later, I was enjoying sitting with her when she was shot point blank in the head. He had broken into the house again from my window. She lay bleeding in my arms. Her blood was all over my clothes and skin. He just stood there and told me I should have just let him. I blaked out. When I came too, blood was everywhere and his body was beaten to a pulp. His face was unrecongizable. The police were standing over me looking concenred. I was covered in both their bloods. And I was still so mad, that I began destroying the house and it took two horse tranquillizers to bring me down." She aid with a sigh. "If I do that again, I keep tranquillizers in my closet. Get them and shot two or three okay?"

Ally nodded. "And my dad blames you why?"

"He only listened to the police's side but wouldnt hear mine so..." She shrugged. "I let him be angry with me."

_So after a year and six months, it's no longer me that you want_  
_But I love you so much it hurts_  
_Never mistreated you once_  
_I poured my heart out to you_  
_Let down my guard swear to God_  
_I'll blow my brains in your lap_  
_Lay here and die in your arms_  
_Drop to my knees and I'm pleading_  
_I'm trying to stop you from leaving_  
_You won't even listen so fuck it_  
_I'm trying to stop you from breathing_  
_I put both hands on your throat_  
_I sit on top of you squeezing_  
_'Til I snap your neck like a Popsicle stick_  
_Ain't no possible reason I could think of to let you walk up out this house_  
_And let you live_  
_Tears stream down both of my cheeks_  
_Then I let you go and just give_  
_And before I put that gun to my temple_  
_I told you this_

_[Gunshot]_

The door bell rang.

Sean sighed while picking up Tommy and her blanket. She walked to the door and saw Ally's parents. With a raised eyebrow and a placid face, she opened the door.

"Hey Sean. Is Ally home?" Mrs. Dawson asked looking at the blanket around her form.

With a nod, she moved to the side and allowed them entry. Her eyes followed Ally's parents into the living room.

"Where is Allison?" Luster asked with a frown.

"Ally." Sean called sitting in the chair.

Ally walked out in her own blanket. Her eyes met her parents with confusion before sitting the chair next to Sean's. She looked to her cousin, who shrugged before looking off into space.

"Why are you guys here?" Ally asked.

"We cant just come and see our daughter?" Mrs. Dawson asked.

"No." Ally answered.

"For love oh love! We want you to come back and live with us!" Luster roared in annoyance.

That caught Sean's attention.

"Why?" Ally asked boredly.

"You are not safe here with her. Everybody that Sean is around dies. Why do think her daughter and mother are gone?!" Luster growled.

Sean's eyes narrowed.

_And I would have did anything for you_  
_To show you how much I adored you_  
_But it's over now_  
_It's too late to save our love_  
_Just promise me you'll think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star 'cause I'm a..._

Sean could feel her temper begin to rise. Tommy, sensing danger, called for his mother. Ally grabbed him quickly as Sean stared her father down.

"You sent her with me for a year in Chicago and now its a problem?!" Sean howled, her anger was becoming rage.

"She was getting stronger now that she is, she needs to be home with people that love her. You are are nothing but trouble an will get her killed." Luster stood barking at her.

Sean balled her fost tightly. Blood began dripping onto the hardwood floors. "Get out." She whispered.

"Not without my daughter!" Luster glared.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Sean screamed and stood. Her blanket dropped to the floor revealing her naked body. She was gone now.

Luster watched her punch and throw things. Glass shattered and cut her skin but she kept going. Is this what she did to Richard? He was trying to protect Sam from Sean. But Sean killed her! Mirrors and wooden tables shattered . Blood spalttered on the walls and it took Ally, going to get the tranquillizers from Sean's room to stop her. They landed in her thighs quickly. She dropped onto her knees slowly The living room looked like tornado had hit it. Sean sat amongst the glass panting, blood dripping onto the ground. She glared at the two with hateful eyes.

"Richard was trying to protect Sam from you and you killed him." He whispered.

Sean let out a cry that sounded angry and full of rage. Slowly picked up aa piece of wood and threw it against the wall.

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" She yelled again.

The Moon's had heard the destruction and rushed over. What they saw completey shocked them. Sean sat naked amongst the glass and wood shards panting with tears in her eyes. She kept yelling get out to the two people that looked like Ally. They stood there frozen in shock in and fear. Mike entered the house slowly. He looked at Ally and made sure she was okay. Ally was fine and so was Tommy. Austin was beside her in seconds holding her close. Tom and Mimi watched Sean with confused eyes. Mike walked in and looked at Sean.

"Sean, it's Mike Moon. Im going to remove these people okay?" He said softly.

"GET OUT!" She roared again.

Mike nodded before looking at the two Dawsons. He knew she wasnt talking about himself but them.

"You need to leave. Please. We will take care of her." He stated.

Luster glared at Sean before nodding and leaving. Mrs. Dawson, who had been silent the entire time, in tears followed.

Tom picked up her blanket and slowly walked toward her. He gently set the blanket on her body as the tranquillizers set in and she passed out on the glass. Gently, he picked her up and sat with her on the couch. Her passed out form laid on the bed with tears slipping from her eyes. Mike and Mimi looked at their son who was talking to Ally clamly.

"Ally what happened?" Mike asked.

"My dad set her off. He was trying to tell me that she would entevutally get me killed because of her daughter and mother. She's passed out now because of the horse tranquillizers." Ally answered softly.

"Why would your dad think that?" Tom asked.

Ally sighed and retold the stories of both her daughter and mother's death.

_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon_  
_And I'm aiming right at you_  
_Right at you_  
_Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June_  
_And I'm so lost without you_  
_Without you_  
_Without you_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Repreccions

Sean had been out for a week. Ally and the Moons had montintred her condition throughly. She had been thinking about her cousin's rage. She had cut herself pretty deep in her thighs and shoulders. Ally could still picture her naked form, tossing chairs across the room and picking up vases and throwing them against the wall. The glass would bounce back and shatter on her skin. Her nails had dug into her palms pretty deep and they would never heal correctly. A deep gash was on long on the side of her face. From the beginning of the scalp to her chin. And through all this, Tom hadn't left her side. Maybe Tom really did like her cousin more like sister. This had brought them closer. Ally had seen it get bad, but she doubted this was as bad as it got. Tommy had been restless since the incident. He was always looking at her or for her. A few times, she caught him in the bed with her.

On the day Sean finally did open her eyes, she didn't say anything. She just sat there and let Mimi shed tears on her. There was nothing on her face, nothing in her eyes. After Mimi, it was Mike. He patted her shoulder comforting then her head. Strangly she moved toward his hand when he did it. Next, it was Austin. He changed her bandages and told her he was glad she was alright. Ally took her turn and wrapped her arms around her cousin and kissed her forehead. Tommy, not to be ignored, crawled to the bed and up onto Ally's leg. She picked him up and sat him on Sean's lap. Sean wrapped her arms around the boy as he snuggled into her abs. Finally it was Tom's turn. He whispered something in her ear before kissing her forehead.

Sean moved the blankets and noted her attire. A big t-shirt and shorts. She hummed as stood and streched. Some of the wounds opened but she didnt seem to mind. With one hand holding Tommy, she walked out the room and outside to soak up the cloudy sky. She sighed softly.

Ally had been fixing the bed Sean was laying when her phone rang. Answering it without looking at th caller I.D., She was greeted to the sound her father's voice.

"Hello." She said placidly.

"Allison Marie Dawson, you come home." Luster's voice boomed.

Ally glared at the bed. "No dad. After what happened a week ago, I dont think I could even look at you right now."

"You would rather live with a convicted criminal than at home with your loving parents?" He asked confusion clear in his voice.

"Dad, you didn't have a problem with me going up there and now that we're back you I'm supposed to go with you?"

"Yes." Luster said in a duh like fashion.

"I may be pyshcially and emotionally stronger now but Sean is my rock. I need her dad. And you can't understand that than I don't need you." Ally hissed.

"You would trade in the person that helped create you for some lowlife, metally deranged woman?" Luster yelled.

Tears came to Ally's eyes. "Yes. If meant I no longer had to deal with the way you talk about her than yes. You know what? I'm done. I'm not coming home so bye." She clicked end and sat on the bed. Austin came and sat beside her.

...

Tom walked outside to see Sean looking at the beginning of rain with a couple of plates. Mimi had been cooking dinner for Ally this past week. And since Sean worked out alot, she was probably starving. He sat the plate on the table and sat in the chair. She looked at him briefly before looking back at the sky.

"Sean, I know what happened a week ago has been stressful but I'm here if you need to talk." He said softly, pushing the hot plates toward her.

Sean wasted no time devouring the plates and soon asked for more. He called to Austin and told him to bring him another plate and something to drink.

"Sean, can I tell you something?" Tom asked looking at the scar on her face.

Sean shrugged.

"Even in a rage you are still beautiful." He smiled.

Sean frowned and tears began to form. "No I'm not." She whispered.

"How come you aren't?" Tom asked.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm a monster who couldn't control her temper due to some little insults about my child and mother. He wants to take her away from me becuase of Richard and because of those 20 faces I killed. It wasnt my fault my mom died. If I had just heard him coming, I could have saved her but I didnt. She's dead. If I hadn't been mixed up with the wrong crowd, Evening would be here. But she's not. And every single one of them that have taken something from me, I have taken their lives. But to hear from family that I would get her killed, that broke something in me. I'd be killed myself before I ever let anyone kill her and Tommy. Wouldn't things just be easier if I were dead?"

Tom took in her words. She was angry and sad but mostly angry. No he hadn't know her that long but death wasn't the answer to this. People she loved had been taken from her and she didn't have a choice but to watch. She was broken and needed to be fixed back up. Standing up, he walked to her sitting form before picking her up. Holding her close, he kissed her forehead and gently rocked her. Tommy had fallen asleep during her rant. It was a sight to see. Sean had her face snuggled into Tom's neck as years of tears just came out. He just held her there.

Ally had taken a picture of this moment. Her sister needed someone like Tom.

...

Tom had stayed over with Sean in case she needed something. Austin and Ally sat in the living room cuddling. Mimi and Mike had taken Tommy for a midnight stroll. Ally had been thinking about the issue involving her dad. Ableit, he had known her longer but people change. Prison can change you for good or for bad. Sean choose for good. Since then she hasn't been in any trouble. She was a full time trainer and was beginning to work with some professionals who wanted to stay in shape. And yeah they were all aware of her prison record. But once finding out why they seemed to accept it. Ally admired her cousin-sister. She was strong and invicible, only she wasn't. She was human just like the rest of the world.

"You're dad on your mind?" Austin asked rubbing her arm.

Ally nodded on his chest. "The things he said about Sean are just too much. She may not be the best person but she's trying."

"I admire her. She held all that in for years without so much as a tear. It doesn't surprise me that your dad would set her off about her mom." Austin shrugged.

"He said some pretty horrible things to her. I have never seen her so angry. She just lost it and began destroying things. But something in her told her to stay on that side of the room 'cause none of us were hurt. And I'm glad you guys came over and stopped her before I had to shoot another one in her thigh." Ally spoke her thoughts outloud.

"I'm going to tell you a secret. Before you and Sean, my parents didn't get involed with our neighbors. Now were over here everyday it seems. I wanna thank you for that." He said softly.

"There's something about Sean that just draws you in." Ally smiled.

"Yeah but I was drawn to you Ally." He said kissing her lips.

Ally hesitated a moment before giving in and kissing him back.

(Time Skip)

Sean awoke to strong arms wrapped around her. Looking up at the body, she noted his sleeping face. He was frowning but it seemed to match him perfectly. His grip was tight around her naked waist. She found it funny that he didn't mind her sleeping naked while he was partly clothed. His shirt and socks were gone, showing his manly chest and toes. She planted a small kiss on his collar bone. He pulled her closer as he got closer. Sean could feel her nipples pressing hard into his chest. Something was poking her as she kissed him up his ear and whispered his name. He turned over and brought her with him. Her hot sex was above his sex. Sean smiled and began to grind on him gently.

"You know, I'm not sleep right." He said opening his deep blue eyes.

"Is that so?" She purred lifting her hips in a catlike fashion. Her breast dragged down his chest.

"I didnt say you had to leave." He said patting back gently.

"No but I should probably get dressed before they get the wrong idea." She said trying to sit up.

He rolled over and pinned her to the bed. "What would be wrong about it?" He asked sniffing her neck. She smelled like watermelons and mangos. "I like you and you like me. Why cant we be together?" He asked kissing her neck up to her ear.

"Not after all that I have done. You need someone who isnt like me. Someone with control." She whispered looking up a the ceiling.

"I dont agree. I like you just fine." He said kissing her lips.

...

There was a knock on the door. Mike looked at his wife before answering it. They were still at Sean's house and everyone was still waking up. When Mike opened the door, he was greeted to Ally's mom. He looked her up and down before letting her in.

"Can we help you?" Mike asked untrustingly.

"I just need to speak to my daughter." She said softly.

Mike was about to call for Ally when she walked in with Austin laughing and smiling. Her smile died upon seeing her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked eyes narrowing.

"Ally, I'm sorry but please come back. Look I didn't know this woman had killed people before I sent you to her." Mrs. Dawson pleaded.

"Do you even know the story?" Ally barked.

"Yes. She murdered 20 people for money."

"Wrong!" Ally roared. "She killed them because they watched her daughter die from something they did to her. She was beaten almost to death and watched her 3 year old die." She hissed.

Mrs. Dawson gasped and sat down. "And her mom?"

Ally looked at her mom funny. "Richard raped Sean and then killed her mother because she fought back."

"He lied to me." She whipered standing. "Ally, stay here. You belong here. I love you." She said before leaving.

Ally was confused. What just happened?

(Time Skip)

Sean was home alone cleaning some dishes. Mike and Mimi had taken Tommy for a walk. Suddenly, she was smacked hard in the back of the head. Falling to the ground, a shadowy figure began to abuse her. Blows were dealt to her head and face. She was kicked in the ribs repeatedly. Who ever this was had a vendetta against her because they began to stab her in the thighs harshly. Her lip had been busted and her nose broken. They stripped her and masturbated over her bleeding form. Finding the climax, they cam all over her. They broke her jaw before leaving her there bleeding on the floor. And she had been awake for the whole thing. Slowly, she pulled herself up from the ground and sat up against the wall. Bloody hands touched the walls before pulling herself up. She had been standing there for a moment before Tom walked in.

"Oh my gosh! Sean." He rushed toward her and wrapped his arms around her naked and bleeding form. She feel into him and before she coughed up blood. "Just hold on okay? Just hold on." He whispered tears in his eyes at all the blood on the floor. He pulled out his phone and called an ambulance.

...

Ally's phone rang in the middle of class. It was Sean. What did she want? She never called in the middle off school. Answering it, she wasn't expecting to hear the next words.

_"Sean is in critical condition."_ That was Tom's voice.

"What happened?!" She shouted standing up packing her stuff.

_"Someone broke into the house and did a real number on her."_ He sniffled. Had he been crying?

"I'm on my way!" She barked.

"Ms. Dawson are you leaving?" Mr. Up asked.

"Yes! My sister is in the ICU." She hissed.

"Very well." He said moving.

Ally looked at Austin.

"I'll be there when class is over." He nodded.

She nodded before racing out the room and outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: For you Ally

Sean laid there alone in the hospital after what had been a week. Cursing who ever put her here, she pulled out all the wires that were attached to her. They beeped loudly in alarm. Tom who had been standing outside the door opened it to see Sean standing and ripping off the hospitial gown. Her wounds were fleshy and looked ready to burst. She flexed her jaw and agreed with its movements. Looking at the meds, she knocked them away before getting her clothes and beginning to put them on.

"Sean don't you think you should lay down?" Tom asked softly. He was surprised. After all that, she was ready to get a move on.

"No." She hissed putting on her jacket and zipping up her pants.

"The police are here. They wanna talk to you." He said looking behind him at the two male detectives.

Sean glared at them. "What do you want?" She barked.

"I'm detective John and this is my partner Malcom. We're from MPD we just wanna ask you some questions." John said softly. He was 6'2" with brown hair and brown eyes. His skin tone was light but he looked tan. He was built like policemen usually were. Malcom was the same. He had brown hair with hazel eyes. He was tan and built like a poilceman.

"Hn." She hummed popping her neck, the look in her eyes was deadly.

"Do you know who attacked you?" John asked.

Sean didn't reply but raised a brow.

"Is that a no or a yes?" He asked.

Agian his question was met with silence.

"Look if they are threatening you, we can protect you. They did a real number on you and I'm surprised that you're up and walking with the way you came in." Malcom said looking at her muscular form.

Sean didn't say anything just blinked slowly before looking out the window.

"Maybe this isn't the right time." Tom said gently.

The two males nodded before walking over to Sean. "Here's our card. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." John said softly.

Sean didn't take the cards, instead she got up and walked out the room.

(Time Skip)

Sean had been silent since she got home. Mike had hugged her gently and Mimi had sat on her lap and cried on her shoulder. It had a week since she left the hospitial. She was afraid if she opened her mouth, tears would fall. She didn't cry when she getting beat and she wasn't going to cry now. Everyone kept asking her if she was okay and she would nod at them before going off somewhere. She had started training again. But she was training herself. She pushed her body to it limits. And every night after, her wounds would reopen and Tom was there to restitch them. He seemed worried but he knew he couldn't do anything to stop her.

Everyone was gone.

Austin was at school.

Tom had to go to work but would be by later.

Mike and Mimi were at a charity event.

Sean had Tommy and Ally with her. She decided her and the kids needed to bond again. After what happened with Luster and being in the hospital, she hadn't really got to spend time with them. Sean sat on the couch with Tommy in her hands. Ally was sitting next to her massgaing her muscles. It was peaceful till her door was kicked opened and four men walked into the house. They wore all black and had their faces hidden. Sean could tell they were males by the way they stood and how muscular they looked.

Sean let out a sigh before looking at Ally. Ally looked surprised but there wasn't any visible fear.

"Give us the girl." A deep fake voice commanded.

"No." Sean said giving Tommy to Ally and standing.

"You would challenge all of us?" He asked slyly.

"There wouldn't be a challenge. All four of you would over power me." Sean calmly.

"She's not as stupid as boss made her out to be." He chuckled.

They all chuckled with him.

"Give us the girl and we'll leave." He said shrugging.

"No." Sean stated, crossing her arms.

The one in front of her smiled deviously at her pushed up breast. It haad been awhile since he had the flesh of a woman and it seemed this one was going to give it to him.

"Alright, you can keep the girl. But we want something in return." He said looking her up and down.

Sean clencthed her jaw and nodded in agreement.

"Good, now you have two minutes to prepare yourself." He said getting out his huge penis. His men followed suit.

"You don't have to do this! I'll go with them!" Ally said standing.

Sean turned and looked at Ally with a sad smile."I always take care of mines Ally. Now go upstairs and close the door. Lock it. And no matter what you hear do not come down. Understood?" Sean said sternly.

Ally nodded.

"If Tom calls and ask where I am tell him I'm running okay?"

Again Ally nodded.

Sean kissed her and Tommy's forhead.

"Be safe."

"Time's up!" He hollard before grabbing her.

Ally nodded and began to walk away.

"Hold on. You got to stay there little missy. This is a trade and you need to see what happens." One man barked out in laughter.

Leader man ripped off all of Sean's clothes and looked at her breast hungrily. Taking one into his hand and other with his mouth. Sean grit her teeth as her body reacted to his touches. Another one began rubbing her sex before putting a finger inside. Sean grunted as the leader brought her down onto the ground. The one touching her sex moved to lick it and put his tongue in it. Sean's jaw clentched as she tried to hold still.

When they thought she was ready, she was flipped over onto her stomach. One slipped under her and another behind her. Raising her hips up, she was forced down onto his hard penis before one was shoved into her anus. Leader man stood before her with his huge penis. She moved her head but he grabbed it and forced her mouth onto it. Another one grabbed her hand and made her rub his penis. They all cam at the same time which was weird but she wasn't going to say anything. And as she spit out their seed in her mouth, they swithed around. Two new ones were in her anus and vagina. Someone else penis was in her mouth and she was giving a hand job to someone else. Again they cam all over her and into her. And again, she spit out their seed.

"Now, its my turn girly." Leader man spoke from behind her as he shoved himself into her. "Scream for me." He gruunted.

Sean spit out more of their seed before shaking her head. "Never."

"Oh we'll see." He smiled while grunting as he picked up speed.

Sean grunted in pure agoney at how his penis drilled into her. She looked over at Ally and smiled sadly at her before looking at the three men circled around her rubbing themselves. It was disgusting. She hoped their balls burned off. And as leader man sped up and got bigger, she grunted in anger. She had allowed them to difile her body but it was for Ally. This is for Ally. Yes, for Ally. A penis filled her mouth as she was bucked hard from leader man and the one on front of her till, they cam. Neither off them pulled out till it was all out. Sean refused to swallow his seed. She would not have this horrible person's seed slide down her throat. And when he pulled out, another one came in and cam before the other.

They pulled out and seed rushed out her body quickly.

They laughed before zipping up and leaving.

Ally stood with Tommy and walked over to her seed covered cousin. She cried on her sticky cousin's shoulder at the deed that was just done to her for her, in front of her. Sean held her cousin closely and shushed her. This wasn't her fault.

"I did it for you. Had this been you, I would be back in jail. So don't cry for me okay?" Sean said kissing her forehead.

Ally nodded before going to get a towel.

(Time Skip)

Ally was cooking dinner and listening to Eminem's Not Afraid. It sounded so much like Sean.

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_  
_To take a stand (to take a stand)_  
_Everybody (everybody)_  
_Come take my hand (come take my hand)_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just letting you know that you're not alone_  
_Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

The door opened and in walked in Tom and Austin. Ally looked Tom with hidden tears. She smiled sadly before hugging Austin.

"Where's Sean?" Tom asked.

"In her room." Ally said in Austin's shoulder.

Tom nodded before walking away to Sean's room.

_Yeah, it's been a ride_  
_I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one_  
_Now some of you, might still be in that place_  
_If you're trying to get out, just follow me_  
_I'll get you there_

Austin held her tightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked in her ear.

Ally teared up before kissing his lips.

"Are we together?" She asked.

Austin frowned deeply. "I thought we were."

Ally smiled. "Good."

Austin smiled back but knew there was something wrong.

"Ally what's wrong?" He asked taking her hands.

_You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em_  
_But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em_  
_Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem_  
_When I say I'ma do something I do it,_  
_I don't give a damn what you think,_  
_I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world_  
_Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me_  
_I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly_  
_And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony_  
_No ifs, ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he_  
_From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album_  
_He's still shitting, whether he's on salary paid hourly_  
_Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him_  
_Whichever comes first, for better or worse_  
_He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas_  
_His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge_  
_To pull his dick from the dirt, and fuck the whole universe_

"Sean did something for me and I could never pay her back for it." Ally sniffled.

"What did she do?" He smiled. Sean was good to Ally.

"She was raped by four men for me." Ally said letting a tear fall.

"What?!" Austin shouted.

Ally looked over his shoulder before shushing him. "Yes. And it was my fault."

"How was it your fault?" Ausin asked quieter.

"They had come to take me but she told them no. And for a trade she gave them herself to let me stay." Ally balled in his shoulder. "They made me watch how they just difiled her. And she didnt even make a sound except grunts."

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_  
_To take a stand (to take a stand)_  
_Everybody (everybody)_  
_Come take my hand (come take my hand)_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just letting you know that you're not alone_  
_Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

"Sean did it because she wanted too. She loves you and would do anything to protect you. You can't blame yourself." Austin said holding her close.

Ally nodded softly.

...

Sean sat naked in her room on the floor in the dark when the door opened. She knew it was Tom but she didnt move. Everything that had happened the past couple of weeks was weighing on her. What would he think if he knew she had allowed men to difile her? Well it wouldn't change anything if he got angry. So she wasn't all that worried about it.

Tom sat next to her and took her hand. She squeezed it.

"What happened?" He asked with a knowing look.

"You are going to get angry so it's not even worth talking about." Sean said with a sigh.

"Even if I get angry, I still want you to tell me. You are precious to me." He said wrapping his arms around her.

Sean leaned her head on his chest. "I allowed four men to defile me so they wouldn't take Ally." She whispered.

_Okay quit playing with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap_  
_I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap_  
_You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that_  
_Fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped_  
_And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back_  
_I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact_  
_Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was ehhh_  
_Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground_  
_Relax, I ain't going back to that now_  
_All I'm trying to say is get back, click-clack, blow_  
_Cause I ain't playing around_  
_It's a game called circle and I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down_  
_But I think I'm still trying to figure this crap out_  
_Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fucking black cloud_  
_Still follows me around but it's time to exorcise these demons_  
_These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!_

Tom was silent before he stood stilling holding Sean. He laid her on the bed before getting on top of her. He began kissing her neck gently while massaging her breast. "You've never made real love. I'm going to make love to you. You've done a great deed and it's time I repay you. " He said kissing her lips.

...

Ally walked in too see Sean and Tom cuddled up together. She smiled at how Tom's bigger body wrapped around her smaller muscular form. It was quiet adorable. Austin stood behind her with the same smile. Tom was good for Sean. Sean was brash, crude, vuglar and many other things but she was loyal. Ally meant alot to her escepsically if she was willing to be raped by four men for her. That was sometimes her issue too.

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_  
_To take a stand (to take a stand)_  
_Everybody (everybody)_  
_Come take my hand (come take my hand)_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just letting you know that you're not alone_  
_Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

Ally and Austin were holding hands in the hallway when Cassidy stopped in fron of her with a glare. Ally stared boredly back.

"How are you still alive?" Cassidy hissed.

Ally's brows frowned.

"He didn't do his job." She growled.

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked boredly.

"He said that he had done the job but I guess it was another woman. He said she was black." Cassidy growled.

Ally froze. Anger boiled in her veins. Cassidy had sent that man to their house and did that to Sean. Again Sean had saved her from what she went through. Austin wrapped his arms around her waist but it didn't stop her from grabbing Cassidy's neck and slamming her into the lockers hard.

"You mean to tell me, that you sent him to my house so he could attack me but it wasn't me. It was you that put my sister in the hospital! So what you are telling me is, I should break all the bones in your body that he broke of my sister's." Ally growled moving her forward before slamming it back on the locker. She slammed her hand into her stomach before the locker. "I hope you suffer like you made my sister do. Next time I won't be so nice." Ally hissed before letting her go and walking away with anger in her eyes.

_And I just can't keep living this way_  
_So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage_  
_I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons_  
_I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground_  
_I've had enough, now I'm so fed up_  
_Time to put my life back together right now! (now)_

Sean was holding Tommy on the patio. He was looking at her funnily. Sean raised a brow at him before going into the house to see what Tom was cooking. Pancakes and bacon with egss. Yum. Sean went behind him and kissed his shoulder before going to sit on the couch. She sat Tommy down before getting in front of him.

"What's with the face squirt?" Sean asked.

"Dada?" He asked looking at Tom who walked in with a plate.

"No, uncle." She smiled.

"Dada?" He asked looking at Tom and pointing to her stomch.

Sean looked at her stomach before looking back at the baby. "I'm pregnant?" She asked.

He nodded. "Dada." He said pointing at Tom.

_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me_  
_Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally_  
_For you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through_  
_And don't even realize what you did, 'cause believe me you_  
_I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger_  
_I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of_  
_My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers_  
_And drop dead, no more beef lingers_  
_No more drama from now on, I promise_  
_To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father_  
_So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters_  
_And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it!_  
_Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club_  
_Or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up_  
_Cause I'm raising the bar_  
_I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazing at stars_  
_I feel amazing and I'm..._

"It's still too early to tell though." Tom said ruffling the boys head.

"But he's always been like that." Sean mused.

The door flew open and in came in Ally and Austin.

Ally marched up to Sean and threw herself into her arms.

"What's wrong Ally?" Sean asked wrapping her arms around her torso.

"Cassidy sent that man to beat me not you but it was you. You keep saving me and I keep causing you trouble." Ally sniffled.

Sean smiled. "That matter's little Ally. You are precious to me and that means I protect mines."

"Bu-" Ally started.

"No buts Ally. I mean it. I don't mind taking it all if only to keep you safe." Sean smiled.

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_  
_To take a stand (to take a stand)_  
_Everybody (everybody)_  
_Come take my hand (come take my hand)_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just letting you know that you're not alone_  
_Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Enter in Dallas

"I told you to get my daughter." Luster hissed.

"A black girl was in the way. She was willing to challenge us to keep the girl. So for a trade we left her there." Leader man shrugged.

Luster's eyebrows raised in surprise and annoyance. Sean was willing to go up against four men for his daughter?! That was so annoying! Sean was a tough cookie to crack and it seemed no matter what it was Sean could protect Ally. He slammed his fist on his desk. Dang it! Why did she have to be so strong? If he couldn't break her than he was going to have to break his daughter. That was a route he would rather not go but he was left with no choice.

"Bring him in." Luster growled.

...

Sean was holding Tommy close. Their eyes met and she smiled.

"You know you have a gift."

Tommy cocked his head before nodding.

"What else can you do?"

Tommy closed his eyes and let his thoughts brush up against hers. _'This.'_ whispered in her mind.

Sean smiled at him. "You are an amazing little squirt. Are you going to be able to tell me what I'm having?" She asked softly.

Tommy pointed to his chest.

"Is it a boy?" Sean asked softly.

Tommy nodded and held up the number two on his fingers.

"Oh you get two little playmates!" She said hugging him.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her check.

Sean giggled softly before letting him go. Tommy looked into her eyes as his little hands touched her fleshy scars from the beating. Sean let him touch them with gentle hands. Tommy traced her scars and looked into her eyes. There was something there that had him bothered. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts brush against hers once more. _'More to come. Can you handle it?'_

Sean looked at him and nodded.

"Tommy, you and your mom are my world. I would never let anything happen to either of you, especially you." Sean said ruffling his hair.

_'Something dangerous. Might go back to jail. Can you handle it?_' He asked cocking his head.

"Worth it for your saftey. Well worth it." She smiled.

Tommy nodded and held her close.

...

Luster looked at the young man that looked about 19 years old. He had a baby face that said trust me with icy brown eyes. Tan skin with a stocky build but not overly stocky. Brown hair sat on top of his head confidently. Luster growled at the thought of him touching his daughter but once agian he reminded himself that it was necessary.

"Your job is to bring back my daughter." Luster growled.

"How much?" The young man asked.

"10K."

"Who's in the way?" He asked.

"My niece." Luster hissed with annoyance handing him the file.

"When do you want her by?"

"Soon as possible." Luster said standing and turning his back away.

"Okay." The young man said putting the file down.

"Your name boy?" Luster asked making a note to pay this boy if he got the job done.

"Dallas Harrison."

...

Ally was cuddled up on Austin's chest with Tommy on her stomach. Sean was leaning on her side half asleep while Tom was holding her close. His hand rubbing her stomach gently. He was pleased to know his sons were growing in there. Mike and Mimi were cuddled up under a blanket while they watched the movie. Iron Man 3 was playing.

Abrutly, Sean stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, she was greeted to a little boy. The little boy was filthy and dressed in rags. He looked about 3. His blonde hair was dirty. Those blue eyes of his looked like he had seen some horrible things. There was a note on his chest. Taking it off, she read it before ushering the boy in.

Everyone looked at the little boy before looking at Sean.

"I'll handle this." She said

Sean carried the little boy to the bathroom. She sat him down before drawing him a bath. The little boy looked at her with hestitant eyes as she touched his face with gentle hands. Sean smiled warmly at him before helping him undress.

"It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you. Do you have a name?" Sean asked putting him in the water.

He shook his head.

Sean frowned. The boy was three without a name. What had happened to him?

"How about Unknown. Unknown Mallory. You can have my last name." Sean said putting shampoo into her hands and scrubbing his hair gently.

The little boy nodded before relaxing into Sean's skilled hands.

Once the bath was over, Sean helped him brush him teeth and get some food into his belly. She put one of Ally's shirts on him before carrying him back to the living room and sitting him on her lap and gently rocking him.

"This is Unknown. Unknown Mallory. The note said that there were no records of this child and that they had selected a random house." Sean said watching his eyes close.

"So we have a son?" Tom asked kissing her cheek.

"Ah, you're going to keep him?" Mimi asked.

Sean nodded. "I have a soft spot for kids.

"He seems to trust you which is a good sign." Mike said softly.

"Yeah." Austin nodded.

"Well Ally looks like we got a new addition to the family minus the Moon's. You guys are like family." Sean said while looking at Ally.

"We've come to think of you as a daughter dear." Mimi smiled.

"We know we can never take the place of your real mother but we will be there for you." Mike said with a nod.

Sean smiled before snuggling up into Tom's chest.

(Time Skip)

Ally was watching Sean and Tom try to get Unknown to say dad. It was really funny. He called Sean momma just fine but when it came to Tom it was just nonsense. Ally laughed when Tommy looked at Sean with curious eyes. They seemed to be commincating with just their eyes as they have done many times before.

_'Man coming. Man coming for momma.'_ Tommy thoughts said.

_'Me or Ally?'_ Sean asked leaving Tom to try to get Unknown to say dad.

_'Both. But you are in danger the most.'_ He said frowning.

_'What about you?'_ She asked.

_'Me and mommma live. You might die. Can you handle that?'_ Tommy said cocking his head.

_'You know I can.'_ Sean smiled.

_'I have faith.'_ He let a faint smile appear before disappearing.

Unknown was calling her. So as she picked him up and held him close. _'You and him are safe promise.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The death of Ally's mother

Ally glanced at her sleeping son as she finished her homework. Austin sat behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as she finished AP Comp. homework. His chin rested on her shoulder as he sighed softly. She was so warm and comfortable. But he knew something was on her mind and that was why she was taking so long to finish. With a low hum, he grabbed her pencil and paper. He laid it down on the floor.

"What's on your mind sweetness?" He asked holding her close.

"Something feels wrong. I can't explain it but something is going to happen." Ally whispered.

"Hmm." he hummed, holding her closely.

...

Sean sighed as she looked at the house of her precious cousin. Mrs. Dawson asked her to come by but she might as well clean some things up. Sucking in some air, she went and knocked on the door. Waiting a moment, she was greeted to Mrs. Dawson opening the door. Sean looked at the red eyed woman for a moment before letting air out her mouth.

"Mrs. Dawson-" Sean began.

"Penny." She said softly.

"Penny, I need to talk to you." Sean said softly.

"Come in." She backed out of the way.

Sean walked into the house and waited till Penny led her to the couch. Sitting down, she waited till Penny got comfortable.

"What is it you need to speak with me about?" Penny asked softly.

"Your daughter. I need you to understand some things about me. I murdered 20 people because they killed my daughter. Blunt force trama to the head of a three year old. I was nearly dead when they killed her and I couldn't help her. And my mom, Richard was Evenings dad. He raped me and was upset that I fought back. He shot my mom in the back of the head. She died in my arms. I'm not really a bad person. My temper is bad yes but your daughter is safe with me. I tried to convice her to come see you but she doesn't want to see your husband." Sean explained.

"Oh my. I didn't think you were as Lustur made you out to be. I did make sense though. We sent her up to Chicago with you and now it was a problem. I didn't understand. She looked healthy and happy. Tommy looked healthy as well." Penny said with a small smile.

"I take real good care of them both. Anything they desire, I make an effort to get it for them. Nothing gets in the way of me getting something." Sean said on the edge of couch.

"I'm glad. Thank you Sean for taking good care of my daughter and grandson. In my eyes you are an excellent person." Penny said standing.

"Thank you. I will always do my best to take care of the two." Sean said standing as well.

Penny smiled softly before wrapping her amrs around the girl. Sean awkwardly hugged her back. They stood there for a moment till Sean felt something pierce her chest. Looking at the knife that was jabbed above her heart, her eyes went to the woman that looked deranged. Sean's breath caught before she backed away, blood filling her mouth.

"Luster told you to invite me didn't he." Sean said holding her chest harshly.

"It was either you or me." Penny sighed.

"I see. So you are going to kill me?" Sean asked blood began to slip out her mouth.

"I have no choice but too." Penny said before throwing the knife at Sean.

She caught it quickly but it sliced her hand. Cursing loudly, she threw it back and it landed in Penny's thigh. She cried out from the impact of the knife as she fell to the floor. Sean Walked to her form before looking down at her.

"He is going to kill you." She whispered with a sly smile.

Sean turned away and began to walk out the house. Her vision became dizzy as she walked back to her house. Ally would be devestated. Her own mother was out to get Sean as well. Well she wouldn't tell her. That was something she wan't going to mess with. Ally needed her mother. Sean could survive the attempts on her life. Entering the house, she noted the silence of room. Everyone was asleep. Mike and Mimi were cuddled up next to each on the huge couch, which they often did. Austin and Ally were laying on the floor in each others arms. Tommy lay on the couch with Unknown next to him. Tom was no where to be found. Quietly as she could, she walked to her room leaving a trail of blood. Opening her door, she found Tom laying on her bed snuggled up in her blanket. Her vision became hazy and she dropped to her knees. Blinking back the darkness, she whispered his name. He didn't open his eyes. She whispered it again before she collasped on the ground, where the blood began pooling out of her till her heart slowed down.

Tom heard the thud of something. Cracking an eye, he looked over to see Sean laying on the ground. Her blood was slowly pooling around her. Getting up quickly, he grabbed first aid kit that he had left in her room. As he was getting on the ground to turn her over, he heard the gun cock. Looking up, he saw Ally's mom standing over him. With wide eyes, he backed away.

"Touch her and I will put a bullet in between your eyes." She hissed.

"I need to help her. She'll die if I don't." Tom whispered, his hands up.

"I am aware." She hissed.

Sean's eyes opened slowly. She could see Tom and he was afraid. Penny's voice filled her ears. She was threatening him. How dare this witch?

"Come back to finish the job Penny?" She asked sitting up with a grunt, her hand to her chest.

"I thought you would be dead by now." Penny growled.

"I would never die by the likes you." Sean hissed.

"Is that so?" Penny questioned.

Sean ignored her in favor of Tom. "Go. Don't wake them." She nodded.

Tom stood but quickly fell again. His breathing became heavy as he held his shoudler. Sean began to crawl over to him but she was kicked in the stomach hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Penny aasked.

Still, Sean crawled over to his form and looked him in the eyes. "You'll live." And with that she kissed him before letting it all go.

...

The whole living room was awoken to the sound of destruction. What was going on? Ally grabbed Tommy as Mimi grabbed Unknown. Racing to the sounds, they entered in Sean's room. They found her bleeding and standing over Tom's fallen form. Ally's mom stood against her, wounded in all with a gun pointed at the two. Ally wanted to say something but what was there to say? Sean looked too lost in herself for this to be civil. Her mother was threatening her? Nobody could do anything. They were all just shocked at the scene before them.

"You... you think you're so clever don't you? You think you can steal my baby?" Penny yelled angrily. "She is my daughter. Yours is dead! Give me back mine."

Sean seemed to snap. With a roar of fury, Penny was on the ground with gun to her head.

"What? You'll kill me now? No matter if you do, Luster will come for you. Ally will be back with him. You can't stop him." Penny laughed. "Ally is going to hate to know that you killed her dear mother. She'll hate you and you'll go back to prison. Nothing you do or say will change the fact that you're a murderer. Nothing more than disturbed woman with baggage and a temper." She laughed.

Sean grabbed her throat tightly. "No regrets?"

Penny chuckled as best she could before shaking her head.

"Not even that you'll let your husband harm your daughter?" Sean hissed/roared.

"Anything it takes to get her back."

"Anything." Sean repeated.

"Anything." Penny smiled. "You're too weak to kill me. But if you don't you will never be safe. Everyone you love will be put in danger."

Sean pulled the trigger. She dropped the gun and turned to Tom. Stumbling over to him, she fell to her knees, and landed on his chest. Blood stained his shirt from both their wounds. His arm wrapped around her as she slipped into darkness.

..

Ally sat on Sean's bed watching her sleep. She had been out since the killing. The police questioned them all but Tom filled in all the holes. Sean would not be going to jail for self-defense. All the evidence supported the claim and everyone else said so too. Ally thought of the last words her mother said. Her mom was willing to put her in danger just to get her back? What kind of mother is that? Tears flooded to her eyes and she began to sob.

"I'm sorry Ally." Sean whispered.

Ally cried harder before getting up and walking away. It was too much. Everything that was happening to Sean was because of her. How many more wounds had she gained from her just being here? It was heartbreaking at the things done to her. As she was walking out the room, she bumped into Austin. Looking up at the body she bumped into, she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"What's wrong Ally?" Austin asked.

Ally didnt reply. What was there to say?

"Oh I get it. Just let it all out." He said gently rocking her from side to side.

Unknown looked at the two teens hugging for a moment before he walked into his mother's room. Silently crawling into the bed, he laid beside her and cuddled up next to her. He may have been young but he knew a lot. And like Tommy, he could comminucate through the mind but he wouldn't show her that yet. He didn't want her to give him away. He liked her. She was as close to a mother as he ever got. She took care of him and kept him safe. He looked up to see his father walk in slowly. He seemed in pain but pushed through it to get to her. Sitting on the other side of her, he kissed her cheek before laying next to them. He reached over and ruffled his hair before wrapping his arm around his mother.

(Time Skip)

Ally didnt even go to her mother's funeral. It clearly wasn't safe. Sean hadn't even looked at her since she awoke a couple of days ago. Austin and Tom assured her that she would come around but it felt like she wouldn't. Did Sean hate her now? Was she tired of protecting her? All the injuries she had gotten was because of her. They scared horribly and would never go away. But she was sure, Sean wouldn't mind.

As Ally walked in her history class, she noted everyone around a kid. She looked to Trish, who was waiting her. So maybe it was somebody new. Sitting down next to Trish, she pulled out her notebook only to have someone tap it. With a sigh, she looked up to see a new face. His big brown eyes looked at her calculatingly like. Ally raised a brow before sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Can I help you?" She asked placidly.

"Yeah, you and me can hook up later." He smiled dazzingly at her.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh come whoreson. You know you want too." Samantha called out.

Her friends laughed.

"I'm sure you have already had him." Ally glared back. Turning her attention back to the boy, she sighed. "No."

"Playing hard to get are we? Well let me tell you a little secret." He said getting close to her ear. "Dallas always gets his woman. You'll be mine by the end of the first semsester." He whispered seductively in her ear.

Ally sighed with another eye roll. "Yes, well you have fun with that."


End file.
